


Wine & Whiskey

by eleanor_raines



Category: Bloodbound (Visual Novels), Choices - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Love, Pixelberry, Romance, Vampires, adrian raines - Freeform, bloodbound
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:09:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27671162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eleanor_raines/pseuds/eleanor_raines
Summary: After a rough week, Agnes surprises Adrian with a cozy night at home, where he makes a surprising drunken confession.Word Count: 1820Pure Fluff
Relationships: Adrian Raines/Main Character (Bloodbound)
Kudos: 10





	Wine & Whiskey

A few months had passed since the showdown with Vega. Even though the problem was ultimately addressed, the vampire world remained fraught with conflict. Council meetings had become screaming matches, and despite the consensus, there were still unsettled feelings around the validity of Clanless vampires, though Clanless they were no longer. **  
**

To alleviate his workload, Adrian had found a new VP for Raines Corp; a capable, stern, but kind woman who mercifully told Adrian to get out of his office working late on a rainy Saturday night.

Feeling downtrodden and a little soggy, Adrian stepped into his penthouse. He pulled his phone from his pocket to text Agnes. He wasn’t ashamed to admit he was utterly obsessed with her. After a long week of trying to keep the world afloat, all he wanted was to rest his head against her chest and fall asleep in her arms.

Engrossed in his message, it took him a moment to look up and realize that everything he wanted was already there.

The living room was illuminated with candles, the lights set low. There was a large plush blanket laid across the couch and a bottle of wine with two empty glasses sat on the coffee table.

“Aren’t you a sight?”

He turned and saw Agnes walking down the hall from the bedroom. She looked more adorable than he had ever seen her. Her long, dark hair was piled into a loose bun on top of her head with a velvet scrunchie. She was wearing a pair of his plaid pajama pants - he loved it when she wore his clothes - and an oversized shirt that said “Ithaca is Gorges.” 

_She definitely bought that as a joke_ , he thought to himself, unable to stop the smile spreading across his face.

“Well, aren’t **you**?” he replied, dropping everything in his hands and striding over to Agnes, eager to take her in his arms. 

“Ah, take off your coat first!” she said stepping back, covering herself with her arms, “I just took these out of the dryer, and I don’t want your rain droplets to compromise the toastiness!”

He shrugged off his coat, tossing to the floor and strode towards Agnes with determination. He took her in his arms, nearly lifting her off the ground, as he pressed his lips to hers. She took his face in her hands and returned his kiss with equal - if not more - enthusiasm. She moaned happily against his mouth when a _*ding*_ sound from the distance caused her to pull away. 

“I’ll be right back!” she said, darting down the hall. He sighed happily, the stress of the week already melting away. 

She reappeared with a soft grey Henley shirt and blue pajama pants in her hands.

“I put yours in the dryer, too,” she said sweetly, as she handed him the clothes.  
  
“Now hurry and put them on before they cool down!” she said, ushering him to the bedroom. Adrian quickly changed and the warmth of soft thermal and flannel pants was like a soothing embrace. 

When he returned to the living room, properly attired for their cozy night in, Agnes saw him and leapt into his arms. He caught her easily and tenderly kissed the soft skin of her neck as she nuzzled into him. 

Her skin smelled like honey and musk and vanilla and he was sure he could get drunk off of it. It intoxicated him, and the memories that flooded his mind when he inhaled was enough to bring him to his knees. 

“How did you know I needed this?” he asked softly, his lips still against her skin.

Agnes leaned back, “Well, for one thing, I know you really well and I could see how exhausted and overwhelmed you’ve been. But also Leanne texted me and said you were working late again and that she was forcing you to go home, so I thought I would make it nice and cozy for you.”

He leaned down and caught her lips in a sweet and grateful kiss, “Well, it’s perfect.”

“But there’s more …” Agnes said, taking his hand and drawing him to the couch. 

He sat down, still with a giddy smile on his face, as Agnes took the soft blanket that had been strewn across the couch and draped it over his shoulders. She sat down next to him and uncorked the bottle.

“A Montepulciano Abruzzo, as the gentleman prefers,” Agnes said, feigning haughtiness as she poured wine into the glass and handed it to him. 

Adrian swirled the wine in the glass, smelling the bouquet with an extra flourish. 

He looked at her, unable to hide the lustful glint in his eye, “Exquisite.”

She smiled bashfully as he took another sip. Agnes poured herself a glass and draped her legs across his lap. 

“You know, one bottle might not be enough,” he said, finishing his glass in a few gulps.

“Well, then you’re in luck,” she said, putting her wine glass down and reaching behind the couch. When she turned around to face him she had another bottle of wine in one hand and in the other, a bottle of Adrian’s favorite barrel aged whiskey.

He was sure she could see his heart glowing in his chest. She set the bottles down on the table and poured them both more wine.

“I guess I have everything I need, then,” he said, clinking his glass against hers. 

“Oh my god, I wanted to tell you,” she said suddenly, “I saw the weirdest thing on the subway today… “

She began her story, and Adrian was enraptured. She spoke with her hands, gesticulating wildly. Sometimes she would knock things off tables if she got too excited. He was mesmerized by all her funny little quirks and the endless well of love in heart that never seemed to run out.

She was _everything._

The night went on, the two of them moving quickly through the two bottles of wine until they started sipping whiskey, trading stories and kisses. She was practically sitting in his lap. He had moved the blanket over her shoulders, drawing her closer to him until he could drop loving, lazy kisses on her neck and shoulder as they continued to talk.

It was as if the entire week had never happened. Nothing else ever seemed to matter when they were together. They could talk for hours. He had told her things about himself that he never would’ve thought to tell anyone before.

He absentmindedly played with her hair, as he felt himself become drowsy, his fingers and toes buzzing from the alcohol starting to dull his senses. The rain continued to fall, and they sat, snuggled together, warming each other’s bodies as they began to drift towards sleep. 

“Bed time?” Agnes asked sleepily.

Adrian nodded with a sigh, his head resting on top of hers. He had started to nod off. Agnes shifted her body off of his and he stood up, offering his hand to her. 

The room spun more than he was expecting as the blood rushed back to his head. He was definitely dizzier than he thought he would be. His head was fuzzy, but he felt warm through to his bones and he was overcome with emotion as Agnes held his hand and shuffled to the bedroom beside him. 

She plopped down on the bed and pulled Adrian down on top of her. She was giggling uncontrollably as she brought them crashing down the bed, and Adrian held her tight against his chest as he peppered her face with sweet kisses. 

She threw her body weight and rolled them over so she was laying across his chest. She looked down at him, cheeks flushed with a charming, drunken smile on her face that spoke only of adoration. She ran her fingers through his hair and she sighed a fulfilled, blissful sigh. 

He ran the back of his fingers against her cheek and she nuzzled into his touch. She felt like heaven. He couldn’t be close enough to her. He never wanted to be apart from her. He had been convinced his stony exterior could never be cracked, but Agnes demolished his defenses. He was completely and utterly hers. 

“Did you have a good night?” she asked, running her fingers across his jaw and lower lip. 

Something stirred deep within him. It might’ve been the softness of her touch or the way she said the words, as if nothing else in the world mattered her to but that he was alright. Maybe it was the way she felt laid out on top of him, keeping him tethered in a tumultuous world. Whatever it was that brought him here, of one thing he was absolutely certain.

“Agnes, I’m in love with you,” Adrian said, breathlessly, before he even realized the words had left his lips. 

A silence settled over them and she stared at him in shock.

“What?” 

_Oh, no._

He wanted to blame the wine and blame the whiskey - but he knew that there was one reason he said it and it was because of the woman before him. But he couldn’t bring himself to say it again. Any courage the alcohol had given him left in a rush as he spoke the words and he was immediately mortified. 

Adrian didn’t realize he had been holding his breath until he tried to speak. 

“I, uh … I’m,” he stammered, his heart thundering in his chest. He had never felt so foolish in all his life. Of course he was in love with her. He had been since the night she discovered what he was and, despite it all, did not want to leave his side. He had thought about telling her a hundred times. And this was never how he imagined it happening. 

Agnes sat up suddenly, her hands flying to her mouth. 

Panicked thoughts raced through his mind.

_She’s horrified. I’ve ruined everything. This is a disaster. She’s going to leave me._

He looked at her expectantly, desperate to know what she was thinking but dreading the words she was about to speak. The silence persisted and he knew he had made a huge mistake.

He sat up and opened his mouth to apologize when she suddenly spoke.

“Do you really mean that?”

_How could she ask that?_

“Agnes …”

“It’s not the wine or whiskey talking?”

He reached for her, curling his arm around her waist, pulling her to him with an eagerness that surprised even him.

“I love you, Agnes,” he said, all his bashfulness gone.

She cradled his face in her hands and kissed the tip of his nose. 

“I love you, too,” she whispered, her body melting into his. 

He was struck with gratitude for the liquid courage she had supplied him with that night, but the feeling was fleeting as Agnes laid them down on the bed, his head against her chest, falling asleep in her arms, losing himself in the steady rhythm of her heartbeat.

He had everything he ever wanted.

**Author's Note:**

> **Characters, plot, & dialogue are property of Pixelberry. I’m just having some fun.**


End file.
